El Amor Mas Grande Del Planeta
by bo-byb
Summary: es un sonfic con diferentes tipos de musica, veran vallenatos balada pop, bachata y romantica. son todas de byb.  son capitulos independientes..  espero que le gusten y se pasen a leerlo.. comente


Un Año ¡No lo puedo creer!

Ha pasado un año desde que comencé a ser el hombre más feliz de la vida.

Un año

365 días que he estado junto a ella, y más de lo que algún DIA soñé.

_Dijo, booth en voz alta, con esto __comenzó a parecer todos los momentos que ha pasado con brenna, la mujer de su vida._

_Al que inconscientemente comenzó a querer sin saber lo que ella pensara o sintiera por el, sin saber exactamente que futuro les esperaría juntos. Después de esto busco una hoja para comenzar a expresar sus sentimientos:_

El día en que te vi, me impresiono tu belleza, tu inteligencia todavía pienso que fue ayer el día en que iba entrando a tu conferencia, pensé que ibas a ser una mujer diferente no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve cuando te vi ahí, te digo es la mejor y mas grande sorpresa que he tenido, siempre imagine que cuando tuviera una compañera se iba a parecer a mi, y no sabes cuanto me alegro por que no sea así, me encanta que tengas tus ideales, pensamientos, ideas distintos a los mío, sobre todo que los defiendas con tus discurso que a veces no logro entender. Pero me gusta que los digas por que así puedo escuchar tu voz, también que peleemos por tonterías o trivialidades.

Doy gracias a Dios por permitirme poder verte, tocarte escuchar todo lo que dices, por haberme regalado tu compañía y a la mejor mujer del mundo.

**Como olvidar aquel momento en que nos vimos dos corazones a mil millones por segundos salieron disparados locamente a enamorarse y nadie los detuvo terminaron enredándose.**

Quiero que transformes mi mundo a tu gusto, te doy cada segundo que tengo y no puedo vivir si tu no estas cerca.

Quiero darte todo lo que tengo y lo que no también.

Quiero ser tu compañero, tu amigo, tu amor, tu amante, la persona con quien compartes tu s sueños, alegrías, tristezas.

Quiero apoyarte en todo, estar presente en cada momento de tu vida

Quiero que seas mi princesa, mi reina.

Quiero seguir viendo tu rostro que cada día me enamora más. No quiero y no puedo vivir sin ti.

TE AMOR… ERES LA PERSONA DE MI VIDA.

_Después de escribir todo los sentimientos __doblo la hola y tomo una foto que tenia en su oficina y estaba junto a la de Parker. Hay se encontraban los dos y era la primera foro que se habían tomado como pareja, booth comenzó a acariciar el rostro de brenna através del vidrio del portarretrato, la tomaron en una salida justo 2 días después de haber declarado su amor y por fin habían logrado salir de la casa de ella. El la tenia cargada e su espalda y estaban junto a un lago donde habían muchos patos._

**Y ****nació el amor más grande del planeta **

**Porque como te quiero no hay nadie quiere **

**Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame**

**Porque como besas nadi besa a nadie**

**Flas Berry****.**

Bo: vamos Bones, podemos seguir luego.

Br: pero yo querría quedarme otro rato contigo. _Se le fe acercando poco a poco hasta que su boca se encontró con su oído, para zurrarle:_ deseo que nos quedemos en el apartamento los dos… solos_, se alejo para que booth pudiera ver la cara de perrito sin dueño._

Bo: cariño no me pongas esa cara, sabes que no puedo resistirme pero llevamos dos días en tu apartamento y…

Br: ya te cansaste de mi_, dijo cruzando los brazos y fingiendo enojo, ella sabia hacia donde se dirigía el pero le gustaba que el la contentara_.

Bo: claro que no, nunca me voy a cansar de ti, sabes que estar contigo es como tocar el cielo con las manos aparte tu eres la que primero se va cansar de mí...

_Salio__ de la camioneta y la rodeo hasta llegar al lado del copiloto, brenna al verlo bajo el vidrio y booth se apoyo en la puerta._

Bo: me enta todo lo que hacemos en juntos en la casa, pero también me encanta hacer otras cosas fuera, además yo quiero mostrarle a todo el mundo que tengo a al novia mas linda del mundo, que se mueran de envidia cada vez que te abrace, bese, t te toque_, dijo abriéndole la puerta para que ella saliera, sin embargo ella no lo hizo siguió sentada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

Br: con que si, lo que quieres es demostrar que yo soy de tu propiedad marcar territorio, como u excelente macho alfa no quieres que nadie se me acerque en especial los hombres.

Bo: exacto, tu ya eres mía y no te voy a dejar nunca, pero también quiero que todos miren que ya no soy soltero que tengo dueña, que solo soy tuyo, que me has conquistado_, termino diciendo tocándole la nariz con el dedo._

_Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse y salir del auto de un salto de manera que quedo con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de booth, y poco a poco se le fue acercando a la boca para darle un dulce y tierno pero corto beso._

Br que decías que ibas ha hacer.

Bo: demostrar que nos pertenecemos. Mira y escucha.

BONES TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE….

_Fue __callado con la boca de brenna para otro beso mas ha apasionado._

**Y ****nació el amor más grande del planeta **

**Porque no hará razones para que se muera**

**Este amor tiene tendencias al infinito**

**Esta blindado contra el miedo el engaño y el **

**Olvido.**

Br: bueno, ya me conveliste, no se como haces pero contigo mi voluntad se queda sin argumentos.

Bo: es la magia del amor.

Br: ya creo que si, eres el único que ha logrado convencerme de tus locuras con tan poco razonamiento y tan rápido, antes nadie lo había hecho.

Bo: mira quien me habla tú también me manejas y muy fácilmente, solo con mirarte me quedo en cero.

Br: claro te tengo loquita, sin embargo esta vez tengo única condicion para que estemos a qui, si no la cumples nos devolvemos al apartamento, ¿queda claro?

Bo: si mi comandante, _haciendo el gesto de mando en el ejercito_. Dígame lo que tengo que hacer y enseguida lo hago.

Br: payaso, quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche.

Bo: honor que me hace, con todo el gusto Hare lo que me pide.

Br: después que salgamos de a qui podemos ir a tu apartamento para que recojas ropa y cosas personales.

Bo: como quieras, de todas formas pensaba quedarme contigo esta noche, _beso_ la de mañana_, beso_ la después de mañana_, beso_ también la después de mañana_, beso_ y todas las noches que quieras.

Br_: beso_ así _beso_ me alegra _beso._

Bo: ya te dije _beso_ que no te ibas a librar tan fácil de mi_ beso_, después de todo _beso_ estos años es lo _beso_ mínimo que podemos hacer _beso_, para recompensarlo.

Br: estoy de acuerdo _beso_, bueno ya bájame para que andemos por ahí y Mostar la marca de propiedad que tienes.

Bo: jejejejej no… te vas a quedar así conmigo.

Br: pero yo puedo caminar y la gente va a pensar que estamos locos.

Bo: que piensen lo que quieran no me importa y yo se que puedes caminar pero te quiero cargar o no le vas a dar ese gusto a la persona que mas te ama, _le dijo colocando la cara del gato de Shrek._

Br: con esa cara como te lo voy a negar pero es mejor que me coloque en tu espalda, esta parece ser una posición sexual, y mira hay muchos niños, no querrás traumatizarlos.

Bo: esta bien.

_Brenna se bajo y se coloco e la espalda de booth, el la cargaba por las piernas y ella se aferraba su cuello o sus hombros, y así se dispusieron a andar por el Parker dándose besos a cada rato, booth gritaba el amor que sentía por ella y al comienzo brenna trato de callarlo pero después como dice el refrán si no puedes con tu enemigo únete a el, y también empezó a gritar el amor que ambos se tenían._

_Una hora después se les acerco un señor preguntándoles si querían que les sacaran una foto, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y en la misma posición de caballito lo hicieron, y entre risas besos, discusiones sobre que debían darles a los patos si maíz o pan, o si debían comer helado o pizza, y uno que otro grito terminaron la mejor tarde que los 2 habían pasado._

_Fin del flash Berry_.

**Voy acolgar un letrero en la luna**

**Que diga esta muñequita que ahora tengo le ha quitado**

**Mi vida a la duda.**

_Booth aprovecho que brenna estaba en el laboratorio para __comenzar a arreglar la cena romántica en el apartamento de ambos, ¡Si se habían mudado juntos después de unos meses!_

**Flash ****Barry.**

_Ambos estaban en el sillón de la oficina de brenna comentando como habían quedado con la empresa que los iba a __trastear._

Br: ya todo está listo.

Bo.: cuando van a comenzar

Br: esta tarde espero que no se demoren demasiado

Bo.: no lo creo, recuerda que de ambos apartamentos solo van a sacar algunas cosas.

Br: sabes, de me da nostalgia irme del apartamento son muchos momentos que pasamos juntos, en especial los últimos meses.

Bo.: a mí también, pero nos queda más fácil si vivimos juntos, no tenemos que pensar en ir a la casa del otro a buscar ropa, además podemos crear nuevos recuerdos.

Br: ese día me encanta

Bo.: ahora que vamos a vivir juntos, creo que ha llegado el momento de que le digamos a los demás de nuestra relación.

Br: también pensaba lo mismo, aunque en teoría comenzamos a vivir juntos desde hace mese, desde que estamos juntos no nos hemos separados en las noches.

Bo.: tienes razón, a hora que vamos a vivir juntos oficialmente.

Br: tal vez deberíamos invitarlos al apartamento sin decirles nada, y cuando estemos allí se lo contamos todo, te parece.

Bo.: pos supuesto, yo lo hago como quieras por mi encantado mira que si todo sale bien podre darte besos delante de cualquiera y no solo cuando estemos solos.

_Se estaban a cercan para darse un beso cuando fueron interrumpidos por Ángela._

An: chicos hod y yo vamos a dar una cena esta noche a las 7.

Br: lo siento no puedo ir, me estoy mudando.

An: y porque no me habías dicho, donde te vas.

Br: no era seguro, voy a estar en la calle swatc wenger Ed. Seiko piso 4 aprt. 438.

An: no quieres que te ayude,

Br: no gracias los que contrate comienzan en la tarde.

An: ok espero que me invites pronto.

Br: claro más pronto de lo que esperas.

An: y tu booth.

Bo.: lo siento tampoco puedo

An: y es que ustedes se colocaron de acuerdo, que cosas van hacer._Dijo mirándolos con cara de pircada._

Bo.: nada, solo me voy a mudar.

An: aunque lo nieguen tienen pensamientos que concuerda dan.

Br: solo son coincidencias cierto booth._Le pregunto con mirada de cómplice y de estar pensando lo mismo, de las cuales Ángela solo se dio cuenta de la primera._

An: y porque se miran así.

Bo.: por nada son imaginación tuyas.

An: si como no. Ustedes quieren verme la cara de tonta**. **_Dijo dando un respiro._Y donde piensas vivir.

Bo.: en la calle swatc wenger Ed. Seiko piso 4 aprt. 438.

An: ustedes dos… QUE NO LO PUEDO CREER. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHH

Br: cálmate

An: pero como, en donde, desde cuando, porque.

Bo.: bueno son muchas preguntas pero el cómo no te lo pensamos responder, en donde en el apartamento de brenna, desde cuando hace 3 meses. Y porque pues porque nos amamos,_respondieron al unisonó._

An: con razón estaban distintos y sus miradas habían cambiado.

Br: pensábamos decírselos el fin de semana, después que organicemos todo, así que te queda prohibido decir algo.

An: va a ser un secreto grande y difícil de guardar per está bien.

**Fin del flash Barry.**

**nació el amor más grande del planeta **

**Porque como te quiero no hay nadie quiere **

**Porque como te amo no hay nadie que ame**

**Porque como besas nadie besa a nadie**

_Booth ya __había terminado de organizar todo, y solo estaba esperando que fuera la hora para que llegara brenna le había dicho que no podía pasar por ella que lo esperara en el apartamento. Cuando llego le sorprendió todo solo al abrir la puerta vio que había velas y flores por todos lado, en el centro había una mesa con mantel blanco, una vela, un narciso, un camino de rosas que la dirigían donde se encontraba el. Ella se dirigió hacia él para darle un beso, pero él no se lo permitió y la llevo hacia la habitación le mostro un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba encima de la rodilla, con un escote bastante pronunciado. Brennan no dijo nada solo asintió, para luego alistarse._

_Booth al verla salir se quedo sin palabras, le dio la mano y la saco a__ bailar el amor más grande del planeta, después de cenaron y recordaron todo lo que había pasado durante ese año, sus besos, abrazos, encuentros con Max, Parker, han, los del laboratorio, discusiones que siempre terminaban en las mejores reconciliaciones. Él le entrego la carta que había escrito._

Br: tu sabes que yo también siento lo mismo y…_pero él no la dejo continuar_**.**

Bo.: no te preocupes por eso. No es necesario que me lo digas yo lo sé con todos los actos, tu lo demuestras y también me lo dices, como dice la carta yo quiero que tú seas mi princesa, mi reina yo quiero ser todo para ti y tu para mí.

Br: te amo y…_nuevamente fue interrumpida por booth_**.**

Bo.: yo sé lo que tú piensas de este tema**,**_ comenzó hablar cada vez más rápido_**, **pero solo piénsalo, tú eres mi amor y quiero que lo sigas siendo por el resto de mi vida, y TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO**. **_Dijo sacando un hermoso anillo con un delfín y__alrededor unos diamantes pequeños_. Y si decides que no, yo no te quiero presionar…

Br: si quiero, si acepto**.**

_Bo.:__ si guio hablando más rápido_**. **Voy a estar contigo por que te amo, amo como eres y no quiero que cam.. QUE, dijiste que sí. Ella asintió. DIJISTE QUE SI. TE AMO** y **_ambos se colocaron de pie para darse un beso lleno de pasión, ternura, amor._

Br. Te amo.

Bo. Te amo, este es el amor más grande del planeta.

**Y nació el amor más grande del planeta **

**Porque no hará razones para que se muera**

**Este amor tiene tendencias al infinito**

**Esta blindado contra el miedo el engaño y el **

**Olvido**

**Espero que les guste.**

** la cancion es un vallenato no hay ningun fic con este tipo de musica, se escucha bastante en mi pais, se las recomiendo. se llama el amor mas grande del planeta de felipe pelaez.**

**comenten y espero seguir subiendo unos capitulos mas.**


End file.
